dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Leliana
Hey, is it only me, or has her picture gotten twice as big as it used to be? O_o DarkSpecie 09:49, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Well XG got rid of the image size on the character menu, and even though I reverted it, it didn't do anything. I don't mind, but I did have to resize a whole lot of portraits. Anyway, it doesn't look that bad, does it? I don't want to have to resize another pic when I don't have to. --Selty 10:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) That's what happeend? Damn, not a good thing - I now noticed that a whole lot of character portraits looks too big (and somewhat badly too) as it is... Still, I guess we can leave it be for the time being - it isn't TOO bad, I guess, but in the future, people may call for the images to be better... DarkSpecie 12:28, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :The portrait on Alistair's page was distorted, so I got rid of the width constraint, hoping that it would fix the problem. Which it did, to a degree. Sort of like fixing a loose screw with a hammer! But I'm good for that. Wham, wham, wham! "It's fixed!" ;) :As far as the current problem, I believe the attributes from the template are cached either server-side, or client-side. I've had them change on me by simply logging in or out. Basically, if something's not right, you may want to give it a day. It may fix itself once the cache is cleared. :-- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Tuesday, June 9, 2009 @ 3:11 pm (ET) Heheh, thanks XG. --Selty 01:53, 10 June 2009 (UTC) New pic Lovely new pic Specie. She looks much more attractive in this photo. Any way we can get rid of the thumbnail border?--Selty 03:22, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Don't think so. Though to be honest, I think I may have made a mistake there - the old pic was deleted, so I thought I might give uploading a new picture for her profile a shoot, but when I did, the result was the same (though I think my mistake might have been to upload the picture to exactly the same spot as before - had I not done so, the picture might not've ended up "over-sized" again :( ). So I thought I'd try out an alternative solution and lo and behold, it worked! The bad news about this is that I know of no way to get rid of the thumbnail border. The good news is, I guess, that using this method we can specify how large we want a picture to be, so it can work as a temporarily solution for the pages where the pictures are "over-sized", until someone fixes that problem with a more permantent/better solution, I guess. -- DarkSpecie 03:54, 13 June 2009 (UTC) This picture better or worse? I will change it back if not liked --Selty 10:32, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm I think she has a better expression in this one, even if the lighting isn’t as good. Poor Leliana, I know she’s pretty, but there hasn’t been nice angles or lighting for her videos and screenshots. Loleil 11:37, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Leliana will not always leave your party. On the Sacred Ashes quest, she won't always leave your party. She did not leave mine, nor even fight me when I put blood in the ashes. I'm not sure if it's because I had a high approval rating, or because I had caused her some doubt with her religion by convincing her it was alright to kill mentor in her quest. You have an option to "Intimidate" and say "Remember who I am" or something along those lines,and she stays in your party, with no adverse effects. - T1nk3rb311 :You are correct, this was caused by "hardening" Leliana during her personal quest. I updated the involvement section to reflect this. -- Time4Tiddy : On a similar note she will not necessary leave the party after the conversation at the camp (assuming she wasn't there when the PC destroyed the ashes). You get a Persuade option where the PC can lie and convince her that the defiling never happened and that the ashes are still safe and sound. I hadn't completed (or even begun) her quest so some alternative options might open if said quest was completed. -- Chicoryn and furthermore, in some circumstances such as mine, she won't even confront you at all. I was confronted by Wynne when I returned to camp, and she left the party, but Leliana never mentioned tainting the ashes, instead she was too concerned with being jealous over Morrigan. Her approval rating was over 90 at this time. New CGI pic? Can you tell me where you have found this latest pic? Is it from the game?-- Snfonseka The new CGI pics are from the awesome trailer found here: http://daforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=696966&forum=135 --AlexanderPrimus 14:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) It's now on YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOWl34ccIgI --AlexanderPrimus 14:58, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. -- Snfonseka :"This video is no longer available due to a copyright claim by EA." : Sigh, nice own goal there, EA. --vom 20:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Leliana left my party! It is quite possible that after the events of the Urn of Sacred Ashes questline, if you chose to destroy the ashes, Leliana will leave the party. This player left Leliana out so she wouldn't disapprove of what i had done, but when I returned to camp, she questioned me about it. I then failed a persuade check (in which i lied to say the ashes were still ok) and she then immediately left my party. Armag3ddon85 00:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Confirmed. I had 100% friendly rating with Lieliana when I went to do the Ashes (without her). When I came back, Wynne gave me an earful then immediately left. Wasnt prepared for that. When I went to Leilana, she didnt even mention a peep...not even a need to look for a persuasive convo option.Exyll 16:56, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Edit lock Is there some reason why this page has been editlocked? ```` Any info on unlocking the Bard from her? It might be helpful to include information on how to unlock the Bard specialization from her.-- 20:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) You do not get it from her at all. You purchase it from shops. --Damonmensch 04:14, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Actually, you do. Just get her approval rating high enough. Magnus101 10:41, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Pretty sure specializations unlock from companions at 50 unless you've done something personal to them (ie - I snubbed Morrigans advances for Leilana. Im 100% approval rating with her and she still wont train SS. Now thats just spiteful)Exyll 17:03, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Exyll. Morrigan only teaches shape shifting if your between 0-30 aproval. Can someone tell him please? Coroxn 02:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Bug Leliana has a bug where you can't ask her about all bards being spies. It occurs if your approval rating is too high. Despite her rating being (Adore), it's still not available. The only known way of getting opening up the dialog option is by ending your relationship with her - However, doing so will prevent you from romancing her further. So just watch out. You can't bed her if you romance her beyond the point of being able to ask about her spy work. Jped 00:12, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Epilogue If you choose to stay in Denerim and are in a Romance with Leliana, it will say she stays in Denerim with you "for a time". I wonder if that means she leaves you, or if you and her leave Denerim to go off adventuring. I'm leaning towards the latter, since if you choose to adventure more or help the wardens, she stays with you while you do so, no mention of "for a time". Opinions? Leliana Hardened Can someone explain me the difference into hardened leliana and soft leliana, i understand that you can have a threesome or even a four some, but how affect it in the end??? change some in the quests or in the epilogue??? i am starting a new game with leliana romanced and hardened ----- any advise tyvm srry for my english --Makoto DK 22:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) well, after my play through, leliana hardened change somethings, ie: she doubt about her vision but if you destroy the ashes, she will attack you or she left the party, in the epilogue if the warden die, she will disseapear after a time, probably to defat her enemies in orlais (marjoline is dead), if the warden live the epilogue dont will change much --Makoto DK 20:33, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Actions *During a fight with an Ogre in the East Brecilian Forest (on Nightmare difficulty) Leliana jumped to the head of the Ogre digging both daggers in his chest as he fell to the ground. Honestly the best killing/death sequence I've seen thus far (Kudo's to the animation team) This was much like what Duncan did in the Cut Scene at the end of the Origin Battle after the King dies. I do not know how to recreate this action, but I would imagine Leliana (or other rogue) has to be in melee form with daggers (I had her on Aggressive) as an Ogre is dying. I lured the Ogre to the Hermit's camp from just a little bit north of the camp. There happened to be 2 Ogre's there but they were far enough you can pull just one at a time. This is a killing animation that happens about 2/3 of the time when you kill an ogre of any rank. This must be through a melee kill. Can't Edit... Ok, so Vom moved my Actions topic to this page. I'm cool with that, probably fits here better anyway. But now we can't edit anything on this page. Why? I see something above about editlocked. Yet nobody has fixed it yet. Well I wanted to embed a video about the Action I spoke about. It took me about 15 fights but finally recreated the killing scene. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNQkU0osbNc Maybe someone should start a topic on Death/Kill scenes for more videos. These action scenes, are triggered only if you kill the ogre's or high dragons with a melee character, (except Shale and Dog) :Thanks for your interest, but this wiki chooses not to use videos on mainspace articles, nor do we allow individual PC's to be depicted, which would make a collection of death scene videos difficult. Loleil 00:36, January 11, 2010 (UTC) xenophobic? I've now tried numerous times without success to get romance with Leliana as a female. I've seen the "company of women" dialogue and picked it, both initially and later. My affection has varied from moderate to max. I've had the option to kiss her a number of times, but that's as far as it gets. xbox260, 3 different elven females, 1 dwarven female. Is Leliana just xenophobic? Teamnoir 02:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : Disposition? There shouldn't be a problem, though any serious interest comes quite some time after the "company of women" dialogue, as I recall. : But right now I'm more perturbed about why "platform shoes" is notable trivia, since they make their unwelcome fashion appearance about once every decade: it's a bit like saying "her trousers are a nod to trousers". But that probably just sounds bitchy and sarcastic. : Anyway, back to the point (oh how I like to digress) I haven't noticed any dislike of elves. I have heard of some dialogue perturbation prior to 1.02a, though I don't think the relationship aspect was affected. --vom 21:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the shoe trivia is a refugee from Easter Eggs, and I'm a little tempted to delete it outright too. Loleil 00:36, January 11, 2010 (UTC): :I Experienced the same as above once, With the romance option not available, even after kissing her, she sticks to the "want to see little old me" greetings, with 100 diposition and a female human warden. It is probably a minor random glitch, Because when it happened Wynne still said her moralizing speech about the relation between the warden and Leliana, just as if the romance line was OK. :For the different species I don't think it is xenophobia as dwarves and elves are not human beings but sentient species, it is very different. Romancing a dwarf for a human (and vice-versa) is just as weird as romancing Shale.(IMO). Some stories mention half-elves ( and even sometimes half-orcs or half-trolls ! ) but I've never heard of half-dwarves. Apparently the 2 species are really not compatible. Or perhaps ( I doubt this, though) the game is very realistic and sometimes the character is simply not attracted by the warden. In real life, just liking someone don't always leads to reciprocity.Croquignol 02:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC) CGI Pics I've just realized that Leliana has not one, not two, but three CGI pics. One is sufficient, but which one? File:Cgi leliana.PNG|One File:LelianaCGI2.png|Two File:Leliana.png|Three I like number one, but then I uploaded it so I may have to recuse myself from this decision ; ). Loleil 00:29, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. Is Two O.K.? I don't think the artical would be two crowded with them. One and Three are vertually identical. I Vote 1 and 2, or if you want only one CGI image, then I vote for 2.Coroxn 13:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Number 1 here, 2 & 3 look like She wasn't aware that photos are being taken >> [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 17:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) The romance parts or characters has been removed....who can recover it? WHY DO THIS??? The romance parts or characters has been removed....who can recover it? :The new spoiler tags hide spoilers. If you read the spoiler tag you'll notice it says to "Click here for information that reveals the plot and storyline". Do this and you can read away. 21:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Romance I'm not sure if this would be considered a glitch or just the result of picking just the right route in conversations. I had very high approval (between 90 and 100) with Leliana and had completed her personal quest but hadn't talked to her in camp since then except to "harden" her. I had been trying to get in a romance with Alistair so I didn't want to sleep with Leliana, worrying that it would make it so I couldn't go through with my romance with Alistair. Once I got ("hardened") Alistair's approval up high enough the next time I went to camp I talked to Leliana and she started the dialogue about how she notices that Alistair and I are very close and in love and that it isn't fair to either of them that I'm leading them on and need to choose. Refusing to chose she chose for me saying Alistair was better for me and that we probably were never meant to be. I took a minor approval hit (less than 10) with this line. I then just kept talking to her and got some more pluses to approval and was able to join her in bed. After that I went and talked to Alistair and he went about asking me about Leliana and I and what was going on between us and ended up making me choose between him and her which I chose him (since that was my overall goal). I then went back to Leliana and ended the relationship again taking a much bigger approval hit (in the teens) that time. So it is possible to end a relationship with Leliana and start a new one if your cards a played right. I do have a save file right before I started this so if someone wants a more precise dialogue I can go back and see if I can get it. Just thought it was worth a mention. Bandit-Behind-Bars 00:43, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I heard Leliana say something which seemed especially appropriate with Valentine's Day tomorrow, and I came here to get the exact quote, but it wasn't here, so I went back and reloaded and captured it. "You are my dearest friend and my love; you lit my path through darkness and I will stand with you, to whatever end. This day, we will forge a legend of our own." Changing Leliana After killing Majorlaine the line - "You're not slipping, this is who you are" is what "hardens" Leliana. -- 07:42, February 11, 2010 (UTC) 'Reverse' Hardening In a rather curious turn of events, in my second run through (Male Dalish Elf Rouge) the order of events for hardening Leliana have been to some extent, backwards; or at least out of logical and intended order. Firstly, while romancing Morrigan, I had Leliana's approval at 100 through gifts and plot events. Realising that I had probably messed up with her story, I gave her the 'I choose Morrigan' speech as harshly as I could for -26 approval to try and get the 'Orlesian Bards' option. I didn't. Instead however, while travelling from Denerim to the Brecilian Forest (which I had yet to visit) with Leliana in my party (having completed Orzammar, the Circle, and Redcliffe without ever using her), I ran into the Marjolaine's assassins encounter and unlocked the Leliana's Past. After going back to Denerim and defeating Marjolaine, then going through all the hardening dialogue, and now with her approval back up to 85-90, the option of the 'Orlesian Bards' conversation has finally appeared. Cmkmstephens 11:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : Oh dear. Continuing the conversation and now I have both Leliana and Morrigan at 'Love 100'. Cmkmstephens 12:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok, it seems now I am in a full relationship with both of them, neither of them mentioning the other (probably due to having dumped Leliana already). Free repercussionless sex! Well, until I see what happens to my end game/epilogue.... Cmkmstephens 10:42, February 13, 2010 (UTC)